Traveling Love
by Ookami Hime1
Summary: Ayame is taken prisoner by some of the first English visitors to Japan. She's taken back to England and mistaken for the long lost princess. Can Kouga save her before she forgets her wolf herritage? Not AU, read and review, please.


" " - Talking   
**" "** - Japanese talking, in other words I don't know what it is in Japanese. I'll eventually stop typing so much. I just have to for the first couple chapters.   
' ' - Thinking   
  
**

Traveling Love  
Prologue 

**  
  
Kouga looked up from the top of a high tree. He could see the shoreline. He'd heard the rumors and was curious. He squinted his eyes and saw something white just on the horizon.   
  
"Nani...?"["What the...?"]   
  
He saw a strange smoke come from the distance and a second later more smoke appeared on the beach. He felt his hair stand on end as a shock wave went throughout the land. His nose twitched irritably. He'd only smelled this scent once before. Just the thought of the Shichinintai was enough to make his blood boil.   
  
He jumped down from the tree landing swiftly with a roll as to not hurt his legs. As soon as he was back up he pushed off the ground and began toward shore.   
  
"Oi, matte yo, Kouga!!"[Hey, wait for us, Kouga!!"] Ginta and Hakkaku sighed in unison as they continued toward the fading whirlwind.   
  


~*~

  
  
"Ayame-sama!"["Lady Ayame!"] a pale brown male wolf called out. Ayame released her knees from her chest and stood as the wolf demon approached her.   
  
"Hm, doshda no?"["Hm, what's the matter?"] she asked cocking her head. He was dripping with sweat. He placed one hand up signaling for a minute while he caught his breathe.   
  
"Shiro... tabibito."["White... travelers."]   
  
"Shiro?"["White?"]   
  
"Hai, shiro."["Yes, white.]   
  
Ayame nodded her head as she glanced past the mountain ridge and saw a gigantic strange white cloth attached to some poles.   
  
"Arigato,"["Thank you,"] she thanked him as she turned around. A tornado of wind and bright green leaves surrounded her as she disappeared.   
  


~*~

  
  
Kouga watched as the people approached shore on what he recognized as boats. But what were those huge things? Were they boats as well? He noticed how incredibly pale they were.   
  
"Kouga!" Ginta yelled as the two caught up with him. Kouga spun around setting his hands over their mouths.   
  
"Damade."["Silence.]   
  
At their questioning looks he answered. "Mite, shiro ningen."["Look, white humans."]   
  
Ginta and Hakkaku looked out and gasped at the people's skin that was almost white. Kouga glanced over and noticed a patch of the white men on the land. He saw ropes that held villagers together a total of five. He heard a loud noise and his head shot back to the sea. He saw a large cloud of smoke floating up. He heard a scream and more smoke happen near him. As the wind rushed by him he gasped at the scent. He stood and quickly ran. He heard the cannon fire again and hit near him throwing him back against a tree. He hissed as a pain shot through his legs.   
  
"Grab her!" he heard a voice yell. What did they say? That couldn't be Japanese.   
  
"Hara suru ka!!"["Let me go!!"] He heard a familiar voice yell. "Hara suru ka!!!!"[Let me go!!!!"] it repeated louder. He tried to stand but couldn't.   
  
"Idiot! Just hit her over the head!" Kouga wondered what they had said. He heard a final scream as something hit the girl over the head knocking her out. He finally stood but stumbled back down.   
  
"Ayame!" he yelled as he watched the people carry her away. He let out a yell as another blast hit near him knocking him back against a tree.   
  
"Kouga!" Ginta yelled. Hakkaku followed.   
  
"Kouga, daijabu?"["Kouga, are you alright?"]   
  
Kouga weakly stood and headed for the beach watching the small boat with the few villagers and Ayame on it.   
  
**"Kouga, they took Ayame."**   
  
Kouga turned and growled at Hakkaku. **"Idiot! I know that! I'm going to get her back, no matter what!"**   
  
Kouga believe the amount of guilt residing in his heart. And he knew it wouldn't go away until Ayame was safely returned home.   
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
